


Cold Days, Happy Feelings

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Feels, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: It’s your three anniversary with Bucky, you had a lot of fun plans on a special day but it was ruined by a snowstorm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Cold Days, Happy Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Smut!

The white fluffy flakes gently fall down onto the window sill. You frowned, poking your nose on the window, watching as it fogged. “I wish we could go do something. Today is THE day Buck! All of our plans are canceled.” His lips curled into that sparkling, charming smile he always gave. 

He moved his arm to hold your hand, the metal cold on the palm of your hand. His chest swelled, he never thought he would be so mushy with anyone but here he is. His voice was tranquil as he spoke down at you. “It’s okay, doll. We can make the most of it right here.” You gave him a wide grin as you moved to kiss Bucky’s cheek. 

Throughout the day, you both did fun little activities. You made cute gingerbread houses (well until Bucky had accidentally squirted you with icing resulting in a food fight), decorated the house with little festive items, and made snowmen sugar cookies. As you did all of the activities you could do, you were both bored. 

“Pllleaasseee can we play in the snow?” You begged. “But it’s so cold! I just want to warm up with you.” He snuggled up deeper into your side and a million blankets you two were under. “Well, it’s winter! Of course, it’s cold.” You wrapped your arms around his waist. “I won’t let you go until we go outside.” He held your stare like he was making a bet with you. You weren’t going to back down on this one. 

You had an idea that would work, Bucky is very ticklish on his sides. He immediately knew he was in trouble once you had that notorious smirk displayed across your face. You instantly began the torturous tickling, his laughter filling the air, and his body squirming underneath you. 

You hadn’t realized you were straddling his lap until you hear a slight moan abrupt from his mouth. It made you tingle a bit. You smirked wanting to play along with his dirtiness. “Do you like that, baby?” You grind your hips again, making sure your core was aligned to his region. He let out another whimpering moan, he was like putty in your hands. 

You know exactly what makes him falter and he loves when you have an inkling to be in charge, honestly makes him hard even thinking about it. His hands reach up and lift up your sweater so he can feel the soft skin of your stomach and slowly rise higher and higher. His hands reach your breasts and as he fiddles with your nipples, you continue to grind both of your hips together. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” You moaned, your fingers gripped the hem of your sweater and you lift it, your nipples become hard from the cold hair raising goosebumps on your skin. His metal fingers reach towards your right boob, messaging it steadily. Your breath hitches at his icy, cold fingers. 

You took this chance to grab his sweats and eagerly pull them down. His length slaps up against his lower abdomen. Your mouth was almost watering at the sight of his hard dick. You hear his moaning as you slowly kiss down his stomach, going around his hard cock. He whines, wanting some relief. You lock eyes with him as you ever so slowly lick from the bottom of his shaft to the very tip and making sure to swirl your tongue around the tip. 

“Holy fuck, don’t stop.” You continue to suck, swirl, and lick pleasuring him to the very last drop. He stops your movements, eyes dark. “Baby girl, if you keep this up, I won’t be able to fuck you as senseless and hard.” You bit on your lip smirking a bit, keeping your eyes locked into his. He watches you, eyes begging, as you slowly pull your shorts down. Your black lace lingerie on full display. His breath hitches as you pull them down too, your cunt was already so wet. All for him. 

He smiles in full ecstasy, you lift your lep and your body plops right in front of him, straddling him once again. You lower yourself down into his shaft, a long drastic moan escaping his mouth. You stop once you are filled to the brim with his hard cock fulfilling your pussy. “I’m not going to move until you beg.” Bucky whimpers at your demand, he’s desperate to feel his cock going in and out of your sweet, wet cunt. “Please, Y/N. Let me feel your juices and walls. Please, I want you to ride me and fuck me. Oh, I want it so badly, please.” You make him continue on begging until you’re satisfied with his pleas. 

Without warning, you start bouncing up and down. He gasps and groans fill the living room, some icing is still left in bucky’s hair but you didn’t give a fuck at the moment. All you could think about was his cock pleasuring your throbbing pussy, heating rising. 

“Fuck, just like that. Yes!” You continue to ride his cock, the feeling of it going in and out and in and out leaving you in complete euphoria. Your head tilted back, giving display to your neck. Bucky reaches his head up to give bruising neck kisses. He detaches his neck to watch, almost as if it turns you on more. He’s watching his cock go in and out of your wet core, the sound of sex dripping against the walls. 

“Fuck, baby I’m getting so close.” You nod, feeling the same but too preoccupied to talk. “Do you know how sexy you are? Do you know how much your red plump-” “Fuck, Bucky!” You both carry on with more praises, the tightness in your core getting stronger and stronger as you continue to ride his cock. 

“Fuck, Y/N. I’m going to cum.” “Cum inside me, Buck. Fill my pussy, oh please.” With a grunt, he cums filling your cunt, this seems to be too much for you as it leads to your climax. He rides you out as your pussy continues to clench around him. He’s swearing, continuing his praise and you’re yelling, screaming, and gripping. You take himself out of you and you both clean up what you can. 

After sitting there breathless, regaining strength, you looked at him playfully. “We should have tickle fights more often.” You nudge his arm and roll your eyes. The playfulness in your eyes makes Bucky freeze. “Race you outside!” Before he could get up, you were already halfway to the backdoor. Bucky ran after you but alas you sought victory, getting into a pile of snow before him. 

As you were victory dancing you failed to notice Bucky gathering a snowball. You squealed with surprise when something frosty and cold hit your face. You gasped to see snow covering your sweater. Eyes narrowed you spoke, “Oh it’s on.”

You quickly cupped your hands around the soft powder to make it into ball form. You looked up to see Buck doing the same. You aimed the snowball and threw it at him, it lands on his nose and a yelp emits from his mouth. “Ahh!” He throws the snowball that was still in his hand and it manages to hit your chest. Your giggles, laughter, and shouting echoed through the neighborhood, the snow giving more access for the sound to carry. Your snowball fight continued until you were both breathless. 

You both laid down on the hard snow next to each other. You turned your head to get a better glance at Bucky’s facial features, his stubble perfectly captivating his cheeks and jaw. “I love you, doll.” He smiled and moved closer while you cuddled up to him, your hand laid on his broad chest. “I love you too.” He slowly sat up, eyes widening. “Look at the deer past the trees!” Your eyebrows furrowed and sat up. “Where?” 

His voice emitted gently behind you.“Do you not see it?’ You shook your head but continued to look for the animal. While you were distracted, Bucky had pulled the little black box out from his pocket and got down on one knee. He tapped you on the side and you turned around, “I still don’t see-” your eyes widened and your hands quickly cupped her mouth. Your eyes became slightly puffy as the tears escalated down your cheeks. 

Bucky nervously swallowed, “Y/N, we’ve been together for 3 years now and I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you. You never fail to make my heart race every time I see your lustrous eyes look back at me. You filled the emptiness that was inside of me. I mean, I thought I would be fine, finally reuniting with Steve but I still had that void eating away at my chest. Every day I can’t help but think about you and smile at my thoughts. You filled that void, Y/N. You’ve never failed to make me feel flustered when you enter a room. You never fail to make me laugh until I’m rolling on the floor crying. I’m so madly in love with you, it almost hurts. You are a shining star in my night sky, a whole ass burning star.” You chuckled––through your tears––at his antics. “Will you make me the luckiest human in the galaxy and marry me?” 

Tears started to run down your face, you were a blubbering mess, not even expecting this pleasant surprise on your ruined day. “Yes!” Bucky stood up and wrapped his arms around you as you jumped into his embrace, legs wrapping around him. He takes your hands and puts on the diamond ring. “It’s so beautiful, Buck.” His cheeky smile appeared on his face. “Just like you!” You tilted your head back with a laugh and intertwined your fingers into his.

“This calls for another celebration doesn’t it, Mrs. Barnes?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you and you gave him a little laugh. “Yeah. Hot chocolate time!” You jump off of him and ran to the kitchen with him not far behind and sweetly sighing to himself, content, and happy.


End file.
